bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopard 3
The Leopard 3 is a main battle tank developed in cooperation by Krauss Maffei, Maschinenbau and Rheinmetall for the German Wehrmacht and SF, and most notably succeeding the previous, and heavily outdated Leopard 2, and other previous German tanks. The vehicle first participated in the later stages of the Blitz, and further on against the coalition. During that time, it has gained a reputation, generally being the most common tank fought by the Coalition, and for being a universal chassis for almost every other German armored fighting vehicle, until the development of the Leopard 4. There have been three major developments of the tank, the original model, the Leopard 3A1 having a 130mm gun, with the Leopard 3-3A4 having 140mm guns of various lengths, and the appliance of spaced and reactive armor plates, and slight altering of the appliqué armor on the front of the vertical faced turret. Following that, the Leopard 3A5-3A8 had a 140mm railgun for increase penetration and velocity to counter more heavily armored tanks. All models feature digital fire control systems with laser rangefinders, a fully stabilized main gun and coaxial machine gun, and advanced night vision and sighting equipment. The tank has the ability to engage moving targets while moving over rough terrain. History Design and Development At the time of the Blitz, and beforehand , the primary main battle tank of German was the Panther III, a spiritual successor to the World War II prototype with a long barreled 105mm cannon, and multiple other models, including an original heavy Leopard 3 design. Despite the lighter armament, the German armored vehicles were broad, and difficult to accurately produce. To solve that, the then General Wilhelm Strasse contacted the companies of Rheinmetall, Krauss Maffei, and Maschinenbau to develop a new main battle tank with a minimum caliber of 130mm. Wit h that, the former Henschel factory was used to develop the tank, giving the official designation of the tank Leopard 3A1 (H) to show the difference between it and the current Leopard 3. The first prototype was presented to Strasse, and production was approved. Production and Export The first Leopard 3A1 models would arrive towards the end of the Blitz, allowing the Germans to easily acquire flaws of older tank models to apply to the Leopard 3. The Oberkommando der Wehrmacht then requested an initial production of 4,000 Leopard 3A1 models to be sent into service. During the time, two alternate package designs for the tank were made, including one for usage in Desert Warfare for the harsh conditions of North Africa, and an Urban Warfare model with additional spaced and reactive armor to protect against close range attacks. Following the developments of the Leopard 3A2, about 4,000 were also requested to be build, with numbers requested declining in size until the development of the Leopard 3A5. Following the merging of Germany and the Millennium, Leopard 3A1s through 3A4 models were produced by Germany, and were kept by the Millennium following their later separation. Downgraded models of the Leopard 3A8 were exported to the NRP to build up their tank force. Replacement Towards late 2015, the emergence of new coalition main battle tnks, and the usefulness of the Leopard 3's chassis reaching an end, the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht announced the development of the Leopard 4 Main Battle Tank to compete with future models. Design Protection The Leopard 3 uses spaced multilayer armour throughout the design. The armour consists of a combination of steel plates of different hardness, elastic materials and other non-metallic materials. Steel plates with high hardness and high ductility are used. The armour is a result of extensive research about the formation and penetration mechanism of shaped charge jets. Although a majority of the material is classified, it is suspected it is based off of the Leopard 2's composite armor. The frontal arc of the Leopard 3's armour is designed to withstand large caliber kinetic energy penetrators and shaped charge projectiles. Tests, and field results shown from captured European Main Battle Tanks showed that the Leopard 3's frontal armor was easily capable of resisting up to 125mm kinetic energy penetrators from a distance of 1,500 m. All models have a set of appliqué spaced armor on the front to help stop kinetic energy penetrators before it hits the armor. The side and the rear of the tank protect against heavy machine guns, medium caliber rounds and older types of tank ammunition. The side of the hull is covered by armour skirts to increase protection against projectiles and RPGs. The frontal third of the hull sides is covered by heavy ballistic skirts, while the rest of the hull sides is covered by steel-reinforced rubber skirts. For increased protection against mines, the sides of the hull floor are sloped by 45° and the floor is reinforced with corrugations. Secondary Protection The Leopard 3's design follows the concept of compartmentation; possible sources of fire or explosions have been moved away from the crew. In the turret, the ammunition and the hydraulics are located in compartments separated from the crew. In case of a detonation, the blow-off panels on the compartment roofs will direct the explosion and fire away from the crew. However, following the introduction of railgun rounds for the 3A5, ammunition was able to be stored within the main cabin, with it simply being tungsten rods. The crew is also protected against nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC) threats, as the Leopard 3 is equipped with a Dräger NBC overpressurization system, which provides up to 4 millibars (4.0 hPa) over-pressure inside the vehicle. Armor Upgrades Over time in service, the composite used by the Leopard 3 was slightly improved, and added thickness, widening the turret, and the hull itself (By the later models) Armament Primary The inital armament was a 130mm L/44 smoothbore gun. The primary weapon for a majority of the Leopard 3s was the Rheinmetall 140mm smoothbore gun, in the variants of the L/44 and L/55. Following the 3A5, the tank was given a 140mm railgun, which had the varaints of L/55, L/60, and L/70. Ammunition for the gun comprises 27 rounds stored in a special magazine in the forward section of the hull, to the left of the driver's station, with an additional 15 rounds stored in the left side of the turret bustle, which are separated from the fighting compartment by an electrically operated door. Following the introduction of the railgun, the ammunition could was increased to 30 rounds within the turret, and 30 rounds in the forward hull. The gun is fully stabilized, and can fire a variety of types of rounds. The bore evacuator for the early models and the gun's thermal sleeve of the A1-A4 are designed to regulate the temperature of the barrel, are fabricated from glass-reinforced plastic. The barrel has a chrome lining to increase barrel life. The main gun is capable of power elevating from +20° to −9°. Secondary Armament The secondary armaments includes four 20mm autocannons and one machine gun. On German models, there are four Rh202 20mm autocannons, two coaxially mounted to the main gun, and two in an anti-aircraft mount. On the loader's hatch i a detachable MG5 mount. On NRP variants, there is only two M2 Brownings on the anti-aircraft turret, and a mounted 7.62mm machine gun. Variants used by the Millennium are the same as the German models, aside from the MG5 mounting. Fire Control The standard fire control system found on the Leopard 3 is the German EMES 15 fire control system with a dual magnification stabilized primary sight. The primary sight has an integrated neodymium yttrium aluminium garnet Nd:YAG laser rangefinder and a 120 element Mercury cadmium telluride, HgCdTe (also known as CMT) Zeiss thermographic camera, both of which are linked to the tank's fire control computer. A backup 8x auxiliary telescope FERO-Z18 is mounted coaxially for the gunner. The commander has an independent periscope, the Rheinmetall/Zeiss PERI-R 17 A2. The PERI-R 17 A2 is a stabilised panoramic periscope sight designed for day/night observation and target identification; it provides an all round view with a traverse of 360°. The thermal image from the commander's periscope is displayed on a monitor inside the tank. Initial production tanks were not equipped with a thermal sight, due to the sight not being ready, and instead temporarily substituted the PZB 200 low light TV system (LLLTV). The fire control suite is capable of providing up to three range values in four seconds. The range data is transmitted to the fire control computer and is used to calculate the firing solution. Also, because the laser rangefinder is integrated into the gunner's primary sight, the gunner is able to read the digital range measurement directly. The maximum range of the laser rangefinder is just less than 10,000 m with a measuring accuracy to within 20 m at this range. The combined system allows the Leopard 3 to engage moving targets at ranges of up to 5,000 meters whilst itself being on the move over rough terrain. Propulsion The Leopard 3 is propelled by the MTU MB 873 diesel engine, which provides 1,500 PS (1,103 kW) of engine output. The MTU MB 873 diesel engine is a four-stroke, 47.6 litre, 12-cylinder multi-fuel, exhaust turbo-charged, liquid-cooled engine, which has an estimated fuel consumption rate of around 300 litres per 100 km on roads and 500 litres per 100 km across country, and is coupled to the Renk HSWL 354 gear and brake system. The Renk HSWL 354 transmission has four forward and two reverse gears, with a torque converter and is completely automatic, with the driver selecting the range. The Leopard 2 has four fuel tanks, which have a total capacity of approximately 1,500 litres, giving a maximum road range of about 600 km. The propulsion pack is capable of driving the tank to a top road speed of 68 km/h (limited to 50 km/h during peacetime by law), and top reverse is 31 km/h.The power pack can be changed in the field in 35 minutes.The engine and transmission is separated from the crew compartment through a fireproof bulkhead.An enhanced version of the EuroPowerPack, with a 1,650 PS (1,214 kW) MTU MT883 engine has also been trialled by the Leopard 3. The Leopard 3 has a torsion bar suspension, and has advanced friction dampers. The running gear consists of seven dual rubber-tyred road wheels and four return rollers per side, with the idler wheel at the front and drive sprocket at the rear.The tracks are Diehl 570F tracks, with rubber-bashed end connectors, which have removable rubber pads and use 82 links on each track. For use in icy ground, up to 18 rubber pads can be replaced by the same number of grousers, which are stored in the vehicle's bow when not in use. The upper part of the tracks are covered with side skirts, with the first two road wheels and idler covered by an armoured skirt. The Leopard 3 can drive through water 4 meters (13 ft) deep using a snorkel or 1.2 meters (3 ft 11 in) without any preparation. It can climb vertical obstacles over one metre high. Combat History Battle of Australia Following the Millennium's merging into Germany, Leopard 3 tanks were immediately supplied and sent to the Australian front to combat coalition forces Battle of France The Leopard 3 would show it's initial debut in the German invasion of France, with the vehicle showing excellent combat performance in the massive assault into the country, easily taking down the current French tanks due to the majority's lack of training. The tanks with the highest performance were tanks of the SF, customized to have laser cannons in replacement of the cannon, allowing them to easily defeat hostile tanks with their much more effective firepower. Siege of Tobruk Following the AIF's occupation of Tobruk, the Leopard 4 had not arrived to North Africa in large numbers, with Desert Warfare Leopard 3s leading the assault, taking down a majority of the Challenger 3s, though against the AIF's heavier tanks, proved to be a more difficult challenge. Millennium Service Germany supplied Millennium with the Leopard 3 following its entrance into World War V, They were used primarily in Australia and, following Millennium's split from Germany, the New Guinea Campaign. The Leopard performed well against the Confederacy's outdated Leopard C2's, and even the early Crux variants. The most well known Millennium unit to use the Leopard 3 is the 183rd Panzer Division, which replaced their Leopard 3s with Pzkpfw IA1s in November 2015. During the Battle of New Guinea, the Leopard 3 fought it's match against the Confederacy's newer Crux Mk. IIIs. The battle showed that the Leopard 3 was becoming too outdated and not as effective as it once was for the Millennium Ground Forces. Because of this, Millennium created the Pzkpfw. IA1 to replace the now outdated Leopard 3s. However, they are still in use by many Millennium units. Variants Leopard 3 (H) The first model of the Leopard 3, and had only served as a prototype for field tests. Leopard 3A1 Officially designated as Leopard 3A1 (H), this model mounted a 130mm L/44 which proved to be successful in the initial engagements of the war. Original models had rolled homogenous steel armor to increase production numbers. Leopard 3A2 Modification to the frontal spaced armor to avoid a shot trap, and is given a set of composite armor. Leopard 3A3 The spaced armor is modified again, officials deeming that the design would not cause a shot trap, and is given an increase of armor to 250mm at the front, and 180mm on the sides. Spaced armor on the tank becomes a permanent application for future models, and is given a 140mm L/44 smoothbore high velocity cannon. Leopard 3A4 Cannon lengthened to an L/55, and range finding systems are moved to the sides of the tank. Additional armor is added to the front, totaling in 300mm of frontal armor in composites, and spaced armor is modified to accompany a widened turret for more armor and crew comfort. Additional 20mm coaxial autocannon is added. Leopard 3A5 140mm cannon replaced with a 140mm railgun L/44, engine is upgraded to give it a top speed of 80 km/h, and the composite is slightly modified. A Leopard 3A6 Frontal armor increased to 310mm, and railgun is simplified, and given a smoother cover to protect the railgun from the elements. Railgun is lengthened to an L/60 to increase penetration value. Spaced armor modified Leopard 3A7 Given high powered headlights and tail lights, and spaced armor is one again modified. Side armor increased to 250mm to allow better protection. An MG5 is mounted on the loader's hatch. Leopard 3A8 Given an L/70 railgun, and spaced armor is once again modified. Armor is increased at the front to 360mm of armor at the front. Leopard 3A8 Ausf. B Export model with spaced armor, MG5, and several major systems removed. Railgun is shortened as well. Primarily exported to the NRP. Leopard 3A8 Ausf. C Export model with spaced armor, MG5, and several major systems removed. Railgun is replaced by a 140mm L/44 smoothbore gun. Primarily exported to the NRP. Leopard 3 DAK Different models of the Leopard 3 series were modified for desert warfare due to the large presence in North Africa, and some sections of Iran and Turkey Leopard 3A1 DAK A variant designed for desert warfare, having a larger amount of spaced armor due to the flat landscape, and lack of proper cover. The tank had a second set of appliqué armor attached to the barrel, and spaced armor lining the sides of the turret and the hull. Leopard 3A3 DAK A second model designed for desert warfare with a large amount of spaced armor on the front, and sides of the tank an integrated water tank with cooling system is installed inside. Leopard 3A8 DAK Final model of the Leopard 3 DAK series, same design as the Leopard 3A8 aside from an integrated water tank with cooling system, and air conditioning. Leopard 3 UWP A brief series of Leopard 3 tanks modified for combat in urban warfare. Leopard 3A1 UWP An urban warfare model of the tank, having slated armor spanning the entire tank to protect against shaped charges. Leopard 3A3 UWP A Leopard 3A3 with additional armor at the front, totaling to 300mm, and is given a large portion of spaced armor, and a grey paint scheme. Designs Based on Chassis Puma A series of infantry fighting vehicles, self-propelled AA guns, and mobile gun systems based off of a modified Leopard 3 hull. A smaller turret ring and turret is installed, and has become the second most common armored vehicle in the Leopard 3 series. Panzerjäger Leopard 3 Ausf. A An early tank destroyer built off of the A1 chassis with a 150mm cannon Panzerjäger Leopard 3 Ausf. B An early tank destroyer built off of the A1 chassis with a 160mm cannon G.W. Leopard A self propelled gun designed with a 170mm cannon Jagdleopard 3A1 An attempt to modify the outdated Leopard 3A1s into tank destroyers, mounted with a 170mm railgun. 2,000 were converted to this design. Pionerpanzer 3A6 A combat engineering vehicle based off of the Leopard 3A6 hull, and a modified 3A6 turret with a 165mm howitzer and crane system. Gepanzertes Personenfahrzeug 3A6 An armored personnel carrier built off of the A6 chassis, modifying the interior to carry troops. Bergepanzer 3A6 An armored recovery vehicle that is capable of retrieving crippled main battle tanks, built off of the A6 chassis. Sturmleopard 3A6 A series of assault guns designed for infantry support and building demolition based off of the Leopard 3A6 hull and chassis. Armed with a massive 380mm howitzer, it is capable of demolishing buildings, and destroying heavy fortifications. PzH 2500 A self propelled gun designed to replace the G.W. Leopard. Armed with a 155mm cannon that emphasizes on the rate of fire in comparison to the G.W. Leopard. Operators *Germany: Germany has operated 19,900 Leopard 3s over a period of time, with earlier models being retired after new models came into service. *Millennium: The Millennium received multiple Leopard 3 tanks to replace their aging Leopard 2s, although they were from the earlier models without railgun systems. While the Leopard 3 is still widely used by the Millennium Ground Forces, it is being replace by the Pzkpfw. IA1 in both the Ground Forces and the Naval Infantry Corps. *New Bastesain Republic: Following their schism from Millennium, the NBR captured multiple models of the Leopard 3. They are replacing them, however, with more current armored fighting vehicles such as the M3 Hyena. *New Republic of the Pacific: The NRP received a fleet of 300 Leopard 3A8 Ausf. Bs and 300 Leopard 3A8 Ausf. Cs from Germany to improve their current tank fleet, which as in similar to the Millennium, used the Leopard 2. Category:Tanks